


蒙面声王

by kristina251



Series: 脑洞存放处 [12]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 假设这帮人都是演员然后去参加娱乐节目的故事，设定来说基本上就是《声临其境》+《蒙面唱将》+《我是歌手》三个节目（可能还要加上欧冠……咳咳）的合体。主CP是总攻花。
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Benedikt Höwedes
Series: 脑洞存放处 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654993
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

蒙面声王是一个比配音的比赛。所有选手都是匿名参赛，参赛前会先签协议，不能主动透露自己参加了比赛，在比赛中会给每个人起一个代号用于称呼。选手在参赛时有单独的配音间，基本不会露脸，现场观众只能透过大屏幕看到选手经过处理之后的剪影，在非配音的时段，选手们会使用变声器来改变自己的声音。

基本赛制是节目组先邀请32个嘉宾搞小组赛，4人一组共8组，每组晋级两人共16人，然后这16人再分4组，每组4人晋级一人，决出四强。现场499名观众负责投票，观众具体人选由节目组从网上征集，征集时会按年龄分段。

第一轮小组赛是每个人先抽签抽两个影视片段来配音（节目组准备了几千个片段的题库，网友也可以在网上提议，如果呼声比较高的话也可能被节目组采纳，然后随机给参赛选手抽签），四个人配完8段后现场观众投票，一个票数最低的直接淘汰；第二轮由刚淘汰的倒霉蛋给剩下三人抽一个群戏片段，三人配完之后现场观众再投票，加上第一轮的票数，得票最高的直接晋级；最后俩人是随机抽一个场景和一句开头语，俩人来段即兴发挥，得票低的那个先开口，谁接不上词了谁输，如果时限到了还没人输就再投一轮票，输的人gg。一旦有人出局，出局者身上的剪影会消失，也就是会揭示身份。

小组赛时观众和选手互相都不知道对方是谁，相当于双盲测试，所以随机性还蛮大的。然后由于输掉的人才会亮身份，大家也就都不大想被听出来，通过各种技能掩饰本音的压力也不小。这种情况下基本功越好技能越多路子越野的人就相对越占优势。

虽然节目组和选手之间签了协议，都不会公布选手的身份，但是毕竟是跨国的比赛，所以如果不想被轻易猜出，一个很严重的问题就是英语口音。节目组为了刷人气，第一期专门请了意大利国宝级老演员，影坛常青树总攻大人。本来这个邀请是有点冒险的，毕竟总攻大人英语不好，意大利口音非常重。结果总攻听完节目组的简介之后觉得很有趣，很痛快的签了约。到录节目的时候丝毫不方，第一个出场，一开口就被人听出来是个意大利人。然而他配的两个片段，一个正剧霸气男主，一个喜剧片猥琐流氓NPC，音色气场截然不同，并且都惟妙惟肖，而且全都用的不是本音。第二轮三人对话，直接挑战情色片大尺度对话，相当撩人的呻吟加喘息声听硬了一多半观众，获得最高票数，顺利以小组第一突围。

第一期之后网上疯狂讨论这是意大利哪个家伙，从这三段配音里几乎听不出演员的真实声音，也就没法判断年龄，除了能判断性别以外，唯一一个有价值的信息就是一定是个非常全面非常厉害的演员了。网上讨论的时候总攻自己也没闲着，在个人社媒上发文点评，还假装气不忿的表示前两阶段的比赛没什么难度，我上我也行，倒是最后一段即兴的有点难。如果主动挑起话题可能会露出破绽，但如果全说些模棱两可的话拖时间，那就好比拳击里的消极比赛，足球场上的后场倒脚，虽然不会犯错但也会挨球迷嘘，投票的时候就吃亏了。结果底下评论区就撕开了，粉们纷纷表示那你啥时候去参赛啊我们给你刷票，黑们纷纷表示过气老家伙有什么资格说我上我也行。

穆勒在第二期出场，第一轮抽到的题是个比较严肃的正剧，不是他强项，他配的不功不过不算太出彩，票数就不是太高，不得不最后一轮和人pk即兴。这时候他脑子快路子野的优势就发挥出来了，连续甩了几个冷梗差点把对手噎死，最后惊险过关。

花爷第四期登场，运气不错，第一轮比赛抽到了一个言情剧的深情男配和一个战争戏的浴血沙场的男主片段，第一轮就刷了个全场最高票，轻松晋级。

克罗斯和胡梅尔斯都在第五期（当然了他俩自己互相不知道），克罗斯前面表现好，小组第一直接晋级了，胡梅尔斯最后一轮和人pk获胜，小组第二也晋级了。但是狐媚和人pk的时候用的是攻击性比较强、也就是情绪比较爆发的配音，结果露出了本来的音色，赛后他的推特下面被人刷屏了，全是迷妹夸他配音好有爆发力好爷们好苏好好听的，他一概没有回复，但是挑了几个夸的特别有文采的点了赞。

总攻之前不是装作“咦这个节目不错我要看一看”吗，于是从第二期开始，节目播出的时候他也跟着开个直播间，充当评论音轨，人气还蛮火爆的。花爷平时比较忙，其实录的节目比看的节目多，这节目虽说自己录了可是也一直没机会看。小组赛最后一场也就是第8期的节目播出那天他恰好有空，然后又听说总攻的评论音轨人气很高，就开了个直播间围观。这一期诺胖来了。他平时演正剧比较多，这次抽到的题却都是各种偏门喜剧，第二轮长对话又恰好抽到一个神经不太正常的变态杀手。然而诺胖完成的非常出彩，小组第一直接晋级了。但总攻在评论音轨里说这三段虽然配的非常好，几乎可以说没什么可挑剔的，但我还是觉得这个人最擅长或者说演绎的最多的大概率不是这一类形象。

花爷本来不知道诺胖来了，但听完总攻的评论，忽然灵机一动，想这莫非是曼努。于是拉回进度条又重新听了一遍，感觉声音好像似乎是有那么一点点像。他知道诺胖确实演的最多的是正剧，越想越觉得总攻好厉害啊，就开始往前找，找自己出场的那期。花爷当时配的那段言情剧，恰好是总攻刚出道的时候演的，花爷想听听总攻怎么评价自己配他当年演过的剧。毕竟是成名已久的国宝级演员，花爷等缓冲的过程中就有点期待也有点小紧张，没想到总攻听完他配的那段之后啥也没说，被漫天弹幕催了半天才打了个哈哈说哎呀我自己评价我自己的剧岂不是太不公平了吗，就这么给混过去了。

一周后迎来了更加刺激的16进4，这次每组只能晋级一个人，竞争极其激烈。这个时候之前身份基本相当于暴露的胡梅尔斯就占了便宜，因为他的迷妹多，即使是经过选拔的现场观众里也有不少，所以他的票源非常稳定，而别的身份没有暴露的人就没有这个优势。虽然这样在舆论上会比较有争议吧，但是反正狐媚也不care。

第二轮小组赛比赛方式不变，但晋级方式变为第一轮和第二轮得票最低的两人都会被直接淘汰，最后一场两人pk即兴，唯一的胜者晋级。第一组进行到了最后一个环节，狐媚和另一个人pk的难分高下，靠着投票优势力压对手晋级四强。而那个被淘汰的人身份也被揭开：穆勒。穆勒的迷妹们在各路社交媒体上花式委屈：你倒是早说啊，瞒的那么严实装的那么像，真要刷票我们能输给他？？结果那两天各路社媒上又是好一顿撕逼。

第二组节目播出那天，总攻在评论音轨里表示从第一轮小组赛的情况来看，这组没一个软柿子，实实在在是个死的不能再死的死亡之组。果然从第一轮单独配音开始票数就非常接近，到第二轮三人配音的时候正好又是一出战争群戏，三个爆发力极强的激昂男声听得现场观众热血沸腾，第二名以一票的优势力压第三名曼朱进入即兴pk阶段。但在pk过程中，第二名没能成功翻盘，最后身份揭示，是莱万。在屏幕前默默围观的花爷偷偷为成功晋级四强的诺胖打call。

第三组恰好是总攻花所在的小组。第一轮大家各配各的，总攻花爷都顺利晋级。第二轮三人群戏，总攻故意在和花爷对台词的时候更配合一点，而在和另个人对词的时候就没有那么配合。虽然表现的很不明显，但已经给听众营造出一种剩下那个倒霉蛋没怎么入戏的感觉，于是被淘汰，总攻花准备pk。

按规矩，第三轮比赛是抽一个场景和一个开场白然后即兴发挥，本来抽到的场景是证券公司，前情提要是当天股市跌停，两个被套牢的好友在一起抱团取暖。花爷看到题目的时候就在心里琢磨，感觉这个题可以发挥的方向有很多，但是自己对于炒股什么的不是特别了解，如果跟对手讨论股市本身的话恐怕很容易死，于是决定尽量把台词往破产没钱了这个方向导引，不然打感情牌也行。

万万没想到，刚喊了一声穷，还没等他展开论述，对面嗖的一声掏出一枚钻戒（没有）开始表白，声情并茂的表示虽然最近大盘形势不好，但我相信总有变成牛市的一天，不论如何，我会把这枚钻戒保留一辈子，希望你能够答应我，blablabla。花爷万万没想到还有这种神展开，一边内心暗骂我怎么就想不到这种操作，一边被总攻念台词之间流露出的深情吸引。总攻一口气说了一大堆，花爷以前不论荧幕内外都还没有过被求婚的经历，这一下听的脸都红了，现场观众们也被苏的不行，纷纷起哄要他答应。花爷一时想不好是答应还是不答应，就这么稍一犹豫，时间到了没接上话，pk失败。于是身份被揭露，镜头给到他脸上的时候脸色还有点红，但还是比较镇定和职业的说了一堆什么感谢观众感谢节目组之类的套话。

出了配音间后花爷突然灵机一动，对手刚刚求婚用的那一大堆话里头，有一句是自己在第一轮小组赛配的那场总攻主演的言情剧里的台词。再加上对手的口音是非常明显的意大利口音。于是花爷掏出手机发了条推，说我还要感谢我的对手，你的精彩发挥对所有人来说都是一种享受。PS：我好像知道你是谁了。

当天晚上，花爷发现这条推特被总攻点了个赞，并且还收到了一条来自总攻的私信：我通过内部渠道打听到了半决赛的赛制，每个人需要请一名助阵嘉宾。你愿意来当我的助阵嘉宾吗？

花爷一来好奇，实在想知道总攻对自己小组赛的时候配的音到底是怎么个评价；二来录节目的时候其实潜意识里也被撩到有那么一点点动心；三来毕竟是全欧著名的国宝级演员找他合作，还是有点小激动的，就一口答应了下来。

第四组比赛火花不多，最终克罗斯在人设为商业精英的即兴对决中战胜马绩效，晋级四强。四强战结束后第二天，所有四强选手正式收到通知，半决赛开始需要一名助阵嘉宾，和他们一起参加节目。相对选手本人来说，助阵嘉宾并不需要匿名，选手们可以自己决定嘉宾的人选。当天下午花爷就接到了狐媚的电话，问他要不要来给自己当嘉宾。

花：不好意思啊，我已经答应给别人当助阵嘉宾了。

胡：……我tm就知道那两个人里有一个是曼努埃尔！

花：这关曼努什么事？我不是给他当嘉宾。他参赛了吗？

胡：好吧……那是谁？？

花：签了保密协议了，抱歉啊，你去找别人吧。

胡：0.0

晚饭时分网上爆料，胡梅尔斯（当然了，网上用的是他们参加节目时用的代号，不是真名）力邀在第二轮小组赛惜败于诺伊尔的莱万加盟，为自己助阵。

当天晚上，花爷又接到了诺伊尔的电话，问他要不要来给自己当嘉宾。

花：不好意思啊，我已经答应给别人当助阵嘉宾了。

新：所以……那两个人里有一个是马茨？

花：不是，我说你和马茨怎么都一个思路！！

新：嗯……也就是说，马茨的确是那两人之一，但请你当嘉宾的却是另有其人？

不慎说走嘴（虽然其实没啥区别，胡梅尔斯的身份从第一轮小组赛开始就基本上算是暴露了）的花爷一气之下把电话挂了。

5分钟后，穆勒也接到了诺伊尔的电话，并收到了同样的邀请。

穆：不好意思啊曼努，我也答应了别人了。

新：啧，看来决赛阵容就是马茨、托尼、我和那个意大利人了啊。

穆：哎？这可是你自己猜的，我什么都没说啊哈哈哈——不过等一下，你之前说贝尼拒绝了你和马茨当嘉宾的邀请，难道说，他是那个意大利人的助阵嘉宾？

新：看起来是这么回事了，没印象他跟哪个意大利明星很熟啊……

穆：你都想不出是谁那我就不费这脑子了。要不你去问问梅苏特？

新：这主意不错，谢了。

穆：不用谢，我会偷偷希望他没有档期的哈哈哈，马茨加罗伯特已经很不好对付了，如果你请到了梅苏特，我们都会很头痛的~

新：哈哈，走着瞧啦~

又过了5分钟，诺伊尔再次在厄祖那里碰壁，原因是他接了另一档综艺，档期真的调不开。最终，在听取了经纪公司的意见后，诺伊尔通过节目组官方社媒账号发表声明，邀请当红小鲜肉基米希作为自己的助阵嘉宾。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

半决赛开始由录播变为直播，赛制是两两分组，主客场两回合比拼，除了现场499名观众外还引入三名评委，评委一票等于观众10票，两回合后总分高者晋级。赛前抽签的结果，上半区是克罗斯+穆勒vs胡梅尔斯+莱万，下半区是诺伊尔+基米希vs总攻+花爷，名字在前的先主后客。四组选手分别在配音间接受采访，当然了选手本人脸上会打马赛克，脖子上也戴了变声器。胡梅尔斯在采访时坚定的表示之前小组赛输过克罗斯一次，这次就绝不会再输。导播立马把镜头切到克罗斯那边，问他对此有何感想。克罗斯对着镜头露出矜持并不失礼貌的微笑，穆勒在旁边说你忘了你脸上有马赛克了，笑了也是白笑，不如我帮你笑吧，于是凑到镜头前龇牙咧嘴的笑了一个。另外半区两对选手倒还比较平静，面对镜头纷纷表示对手很强但我们能赢。

比赛未动，舆论先行。打从第一期开始，网上对配音演员身份的猜测一直没断过，粉丝们各显神通，从穿衣风格鞋子品牌坐姿站姿甚至打了马赛克后的脸部轮廓等等蛛丝马迹猜测自己喜欢的选手到底是谁。这次由于助阵嘉宾并不匿名，所以助阵嘉宾的人选以及他们和选手之间的互动也成了猜人的一大线索。穆勒一边刷着网上的八卦猜人贴一边跟克罗斯说幸好现在是冬天，不然你这种花臂青年一穿短袖就完了。当然话是这么说，其实克罗斯的人蜜基本上从各种线索还有档期安排方面猜到可能是他了，加上穆勒克罗斯一向私交不错，就更多了几分把握。所以除了穆勒的迷妹们摩拳擦掌准备逆袭之外，克罗斯的迷妹们也基本进入了战斗状态。两家常年因为广告C位啊经济公司待遇啊之类的破事互相撕逼的人蜜们极其罕见的联合起来在网上造势，中间还有常年被人蜜们打压到无法呼吸的CP粉们喜大普奔，热搜榜排名居高不下，人气火到不行。

由于此前总攻的声东击西用的太好，很长一段时间都没人怀疑那个各种碾压晋级的意大利口音的人是他。不过随着比赛来到四强，意大利国内还能叫得出名字的演员们已经被猜了个遍，这么有实力又技术全面的老戏骨老司机实在是不多了，最终还是怀疑到了他头上。毕竟此前的小组赛都是录播，即使他真的有参加比赛，也完全可以在节目正式播出的时候开直播做评论。针对这一猜测，总攻在自己社媒上晒了一张半决赛的票，并得意的表示给节目打了这么久广告，终于可以去现场看一回直播啦，你们等着我回来再点评吧~底下粉丝纷纷激动地表示等着在屏幕上找他，质疑的声音就被挤到了一边。

胡梅尔斯和莱万基本相当于是两个明身份了，除了某些脑洞实在太大的节目粉丝猜测“会不会胡梅尔斯当初那个本音是装的，就为了骗迷妹的票”之外，基本没啥人质疑，所以这一组在身份猜测这个问题上也就没啥热度，反倒是在同人界掀起一波小高潮，萌这个人设为“原来在一个经济公司，现在还在一个经济公司”的邪教CP的迷妹们纷纷痛哭流涕并疯狂刷屏感叹“你爱的CP总会发糖，你要等”“终于等到你，还好没放弃”诸如此类的话。

只有诺伊尔那组，因为基米希还只是个新人，圈内交际不算多，加上诺伊尔的保密工作做得非常到位，各种猜测猜什么的都有，目前暂时还没有个定论。倒是基米希的人气跟着节目热度水涨船高，以至于有不少连小组赛都没过关甚至压根就没被邀请的小鲜肉粉丝们跑到他的社媒账号底下黑他抱大腿。赛前的投票贴和讨论帖被迷妹们早早占领阵地，总的来说，上半区掐的鸡飞狗跳，下半区则相对平静。

到了半决赛那天，现场大屏幕被分割成四块，四对选手分别在各自的配音间里亮相。第一个环节是自主选段，每对选手配一段自己选择的片段，然后评委们点评并打分，观众们也投一轮票，分数计入总分。

第一阶段很快配完了，观众反响很好，网络上和弹幕里的迷妹们疯狂给自家爱豆打call。随后开始半决赛的重头戏——点球大战：现场大屏幕上给出6个片段，分别来自不同的电影电视剧，主场选手优先选择一个片段让客场对手来配，等客场选手配完，再反过来给主场选手选择一个，依次循环，直到双方分别配完三组。每配一段，评委都会点评打分，观众也会投一次票，最后算总分。两回合总分高者晋级决赛。

宣布完规则，上半区比拼正式开始。四块屏幕暂时变成一大一小，大窗口里，首先坐镇主场的穆勒克罗斯正在叽叽呱呱的讨论给胡莱组合的的选题，俩人一致认定胡莱组合的外形条件非常好，演戏是演什么都问题不大，但如果只说声音，其实他俩更适合演绎那种介于正邪之间的人物，也就是不大适合严肃的正剧类型，显然该把开国大典（随便举个例子，各位领会精神就好2333）扔给他俩啊。

话音刚落，小窗口里的狐媚指着屏幕就开始跳脚，他身边的莱万笑得前仰后合。同时社媒上也炸了，胡莱的粉丝说穆宽黑同行不要脸，穆宽的粉丝说胡莱没实力别BB。总之胡莱俩人还是配了，虽然观众很给面子，掌声不缺，但以拉姆为首的评委们打分不算很高。那边穆宽俩人击掌庆祝，这边就轮到胡莱给他俩选题。

胡梅尔斯跳完脚，冷静下来之后，一手指了一个黑帮片，剧情是俩人翻脸绝交，莱万表示没有异议。穆宽就准备配音。其实他俩配的很不错，但评委点评的时候表示，相对来说，克罗斯配的感觉比较冷漠而穆勒配的更加激烈，但这个片本身的氛围是比较隐忍、比较君子绝交不出恶声的，所以穆勒的表现就稍差了些。配音间里穆勒拍着克罗斯的肩，说哎呀一不小心拖后腿了。克罗斯拍了回去，说没事，回去记得请我吃饭，要烤猪肘。同时另个配音间里狐媚莱万击掌庆祝。

不过这第一个回合的最终评分还是穆宽更高。双方就这么来回踢点，到了最后一轮，又是穆宽给胡莱选题，还剩两个题，其中一个是青春爱情片，这题目是声线和气质更加成熟的胡莱相对不是那么擅长的，但也是己方俩人相对更擅长的，是踢给他们还是留给自己，俩人都有点犹豫。思考再三，最终还是选择扔给了对手，自己配最后的《头脑特工队》选段。最终半决赛上半区首回合结束，克罗斯穆勒组合带着一个比较不错的领先优势，准备迎接一周之后的次回合。

一段广告之后下半区比赛正式开始，自主选段过后，六个题目依次出现在大屏幕上，新鸡组合给对手选题。诺伊尔扫了一眼题目，凑到话筒边上说：《断背山》。全场哗然，毕竟不管是不是猜到总攻的真身是谁，只要是看过之前的小组赛都会知道选这个给他俩绝对是送分题。连花爷都吓了一跳，总攻一拍大腿说我太喜欢这个选题了。基米希赶紧凑到诺伊尔耳边说我看过网上八卦贴，对手是总攻大人啊，这个对他来说没难度的。你别担心我，就算他把这题给我们，我也一定能行。诺伊尔拍拍他肩膀说我没有低估你的意思，但你先别急，等等再看。

果然那边的《断背山》配的情致缠绵，配到最后几句情绪最激荡的时候总攻直接甩了手上的台本，看着花爷的眼睛，脱稿配音，花爷感觉到总攻的动作，也抬头和他对视。现场观众们看不到总攻的脸但能看到花爷的，眼神表情声线三位一体，全场观众听的心跳不已，现场口哨震天，社媒上和弹幕里硬的硬湿的湿，观众投票和评委打分几乎是满分。

接着就轮到总攻花给新鸡选题，总攻看着题目想了一下，说《致命ID》。花爷说我还以为你会设法把这个题留着我们来，这种多变人格比较容易出彩啊。总攻说现在网上什么消息都有，他们未必不知道我是谁，如果知道我是谁还给我们选《断背山》，那唯一的理由就是那个小孩子可能不是太擅长这种情欲色彩比较重的片段，也就是说通过配音表达复杂的感情这事他不一定能处理好。《致命ID》这一段里头分裂出来的人格们多少都有点极端情绪，你我或许是问题不大，他就不一定了。规则又决定了不能一人包办，那小孩子必须要开口，如果想赢，只能从他身上想办法。

没想到基米希刚觉得是自己的原因才导致诺伊尔送分给对手，心里正憋了一口气，虽然诺伊尔没给他太多台词，但他表现非常好，尤其最后那个boss小孩的台词被他配出了画龙点睛的效果。网评和弹幕瞬间被刚刚被基米希圈粉的阿姨粉妈妈粉奶奶粉等等粉们刷屏。诺伊尔配的其他几个角色也尽显多变特色，最终评分也非常高，比对手的《断背山》只落后了一点点。

尽管如此，基米希心里还是有点自责。诺伊尔趁着对面配《摔跤吧爸爸》的时候凑过去给他打气，说你看，把《断背山》给他之后，剩下的就没有咱们没把握的了，那个《怪兽大学》我估计应该能留到最后咱们自己来，那个对咱们是送分题，到时候一定能扳回来，别担心。

先手的另一个优势就是可以把自己最想要的一个留到最后，最后的《怪兽大学》配的是刚开始麦克刚进大学时遇见他的偶像也是他的学长的片段，俩人配合的超级好，最后一轮把比分反超了。虽然只领先一点点，第二回合还是很危险，但毕竟是绝杀，总的来说还是很提气的。而且节目效果很好，收视率非常稳。

总攻看着比分反超之后基米希兴奋的看着搭档两眼放光的表情，点点头：我知道这个人是谁了。

花爷半信半疑：你怎么知道的？

总攻嘻皮笑脸：啧啧，你居然不问我他是谁，看来你早就知道了啊。

再次说走嘴的花爷：……我不知道。

总攻继续嘻皮笑脸：听说他原来和你是一个经纪公司的，他没请你给他当助阵嘉宾？

内心掀桌的花爷：……没有！

跌宕起伏的首回合过后网上开始了撕逼大战，重灾区在上半区。本来如果单纯比拼人气的话穆宽组合要略胜胡莱组合一筹，但就因为在第一回合点球大战的时候评委说了句穆勒的表现不如克罗斯贴合剧情，偏偏这个评委又是一手捧红穆勒的前辈明星拉姆，穆勒自己三番五次在采访的时候表示拉姆是他最尊敬的圈内前辈，俩人私交也很好，穆勒的迷妹没办法手撕拉姆，只好去和克罗斯的人蜜互相撕，一方说对方平时只会卖人设上台就是拖后腿，一方说对方当初求组像条狗如今撸完嫌人丑，就这么一边和对方撕一边撕对手，基本上撕的是势均力敌平分秋色。

下半区那边，由于总攻发了现场的票，但摄像机却没有抓拍到他在看台的镜头，舆论终于认定那个意大利人就是他。至于诺伊尔那边依然比较稳定，猜测漫天乱飞，倒是有人从基米希对他的态度猜到可能是基米希同个经纪公司的前辈。另外也有诺伊尔资深人蜜表示他给总攻花组合选《断背山》这种送分题，表面看是为了照顾基米希的实力不得不这么做，其实应该还是心理有底气有计划的，而且对本方的实力也有强大的信心，倒是很符合诺伊尔的闷骚性格。不过这一说法只是在人蜜内部流传，范围不广。再有就是基米希自己在社媒上转发了官方视频并表示自己还需要努力，诺伊尔在底下回复表示你配的很好。但这话可以有两种理解方式，所以暂时还是没啥实锤。

一周之后来到第二回合，赛前胡梅尔斯自信满满表示一定能翻盘，穆宽对此继续报以夸张并不失礼貌的微笑。另一边两组人对着镜头继续表示对手很强但我们能赢。上半区次回合开始，进入胡莱组合的主场时间。胡梅尔斯看了眼题目后一秒钟都没多想，直接指定穆宽组合配《爱乐之城》。现场顿时爆发一片哄笑，三位一直比较严肃的评委也笑出了声，就连弹幕里的人蜜都不洗了。穆宽组合硬着头皮配完了这个中间有大段唱段的片段，评委们微笑着打了低分，首回合的领先优势眼看就要荡然无存。

这边克罗斯和穆勒对着题目稍作研究，选了《冰雪奇缘》。主持人略显惊讶的表示剩下的题里，大部分人都会觉得难度最大的是《国王的演讲》，你们不考虑把这个给对手吗？克罗斯淡定地说如果他们愿意，可以选给我们啊。全场掌声雷动，人蜜把弹幕刷的满满当当。那边就开始配《冰雪奇缘》，莱万表现妹妹的机灵和活泼还很到位，但胡梅尔斯要演绎姐姐在剧情刚开始那种带着压抑的高冷就略微有点不对头，最终评分也没有很高，但总分还是稍微反超穆宽组合一点点。

第二回合，胡莱果然选了《国王的演讲》给穆宽。这边二话没说，克罗斯配罗格，穆勒配国王，所有人都没想到效果居然意外的好。一向被人认为只擅长喜剧的穆勒居然将国王结巴之中压抑着的雄心激情和痛苦愤怒表现的淋漓尽致，观众反响非常好，评委给分也很高，再度取得领先优势。胡莱组合在第三轮虽然凭借对《爆裂鼓手》的精彩演绎又将分差扳回来一点，但总分还是没能追上，止步半决赛。胡梅尔斯脸上的马赛克消失的时候现场观众情绪稳定，弹幕都在刷好了知道是你了。

上半区比赛的时候下半区两组选手没什么事，反正镜头也不会突然切过来，总攻闲得慌就给花爷一个人做评论音轨，现场点评。花爷突然想起来自己当初小组赛配的那段，就问总攻对自己当初的表现到底什么看法，一定说实话，什么看法他都能接受。总攻看着他笑，伸手过去在他大腿上轻拍一下，说等赢了决赛就告诉你。

又是一段广告过后下半区半决赛第二回合开始。总攻和诺胖看着题目都有点踌躇，感觉这次的题目没有特别明显的陷阱或者送分题，但也都很考验功力。两组人的实力基本相当，相对来说，总攻花这边没有明显短板，新鸡虽然有不大擅长的部分，但爆发力更强。总攻想了一会，决定还是从基米希那里下手，选了貌似平淡的情节对话里隐藏着微妙的情绪变化的《福尔摩斯先生》片段。诺伊尔那边返还了在剧烈的争论过后立即进入暗流涌动状态的《晚安好运》片段过来，赌的是花爷在感情控制方面易放却不易收。双方基本平分秋色，比分依然咬的很紧，总攻花稍稍领先。

第二回合，总攻把《盗梦空间》开头小李和小日本神神叨叨的片段丢过去，新鸡完成的不功不过。此时的题目还剩下《至暗时刻》、《X战警》和《肖申克的救赎》，对于双方而言难度差别已经不大，如果没人出现失误的话，就只好看评委和观众们的心情决定得分了。诺伊尔考虑再三，把《肖申克的救赎》给了对手。总攻披挂上阵，倾情演绎肖申克最后的独白，现场观众听的一把鼻涕一把泪，掌声雷动。最后一回合，总攻给新鸡组合选了《至暗时刻》，诺伊尔模仿含混不清老人音，也是配最后那段大演说，非常出彩，弹幕上各种粉丝打call。总攻花最后配的是《X战警》中万磁王和X教授那段著名的片段，俩人配的基情四射，社媒上tag下粉丝们刷屏差点刷到服务器崩溃。最后算总分，总攻花组合以微弱的优势战胜了新鸡，晋级决赛。

宣布得分的时候总攻和花爷在配音间里大力拥抱，总攻索性直接抱着花爷提了起来，在他脸上吧唧亲了一口。花爷还没想好要不要尴尬，总攻突然弯下腰装闪了腰。虽然他脸上还有马赛克，但肢体语言依然逗得现场一片爆笑，花爷哭笑不得的把他拎起来推到座位上。另一边配音间里基米希心里憋屈，抱着诺伊尔的腰，脑袋埋在他胸口。脸上马赛克已经消除了的诺伊尔揉揉他脑袋，冲着镜头比了个拇指，又wink了一下。电脑电视屏幕前的人蜜们瞬间炸锅，嗷嗷叫的开始刷屏“你是永远的冠军”。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

眼看就要到总决赛了，克罗斯穆勒两个人的粉丝们已经把各种社媒论坛还有视频网站的热搜和留言区全部占领，那些“你最喜欢的选手”“你觉得谁能拿冠军”之类的投票都已经刷的遥遥领先。最近把糖当饭吃到撑的CP粉日夜奋战，剪了N多个视频和cut传上网，在同人界大火特火。相比而言，花爷的迷妹虽然也不少，但是跟那两个流量担当一比就相形见绌了，看着总攻大人的电影电视剧长大的粉们又大多已迈入中年，没有这么疯狂，所以哪怕花爷迷妹们联合了部分因为两度不敌克罗斯而颇感不忿的胡梅尔斯迷妹，也照样刷不过人家，只能背后偷偷黑花爷的经纪公司不给力，资源都拿去炒cp和捧小鲜肉了，自家台柱都不好好照顾一下，简直过河拆桥，blablabla。总之，比赛当日，各家粉丝早早握着手机在电脑电视pad前就位，做好了一切战斗准备。

在经历了一大堆诸如拉姆投资的公司出品的“童颜永驻”洗面奶、诺伊尔代言的“精于心，简于型，刮一下，就上镜”剃须刀、胡梅尔斯携他家coco代言的狗粮等等令人眼花缭乱的广告、还有同样有胡梅尔斯出镜的下周接档播出的真人秀《宠物去哪儿》的预告片后，比赛正式开始。决赛赛制与三四名决赛相同，也是一场定胜负，一场比三轮，评委打分：场内观众投票：场外观众投票比例为5:4:1，最后算总分决出冠军归属。

由于是总决赛，双方的表演已经不局限于电影电视剧了，第一轮两人将要比拼的就是戏剧。主持人刚公布完现场和网上就都炸了，毕竟虽然俩人在上学的时候都有过舞台经验，但是进入影视圈以后已经很久没演过戏剧了。两位选手自己倒是很淡定，毕竟赛前节目组有过沟通给过题库，知道题库里基本都是比较经典的戏剧，不会太偏门（咳）。抽签结果，克罗斯抽到《哈姆雷特》中哈姆雷特与小丑在墓园里的谈论，而总攻大人抽到《浮士德》里浮士德被忽悠的离开自己家后靡菲斯特伪装成他指导学生的片段，两位助阵嘉宾负责出演两段中的NPC们。

一小段准备（广告）时间后，克罗斯首先登场。他平时形象比较低调也比较正面，演戏也是偏正剧类的居多，这次却把这段看似插科打诨其实隐藏着刀光剑影的激战前夕的一个小插曲配的神韵俱显。弹幕被各种打call占满到无法正常观看视频。配完之后坐在旁边的穆勒给了他一个大大的拥抱，现场全是口哨声，电脑前的CP粉捂着心脏打开了文档。另一边花爷偷偷跟总攻说你得拿出你当年演黑手党教父的水准了，总攻在他头毛上撸了一把，说你等着瞧吧，跟着登场亮相，果然把靡菲斯特那似是而非明褒暗贬的理论表达的极富迷惑性和表现力，直播间瞬间就被“你是什么，终归还是什么”和“言语总是灰白，而生命之树常青不改”两句经典台词刷了屏。评委对两人都给出了很高的评价，首轮过后两人分数基本持平。

广告过后第二轮比赛开始。第二轮的赛制比较奇葩，是唯一一个赛前由网友票选出来的赛制：连连看。即屏幕上给出6种配音方式，再给出6个类型不一的片段，每个人各抽两种，然后用对应的腔调配对应的片段。这回合是总攻先来，结果他前者抽到了癫狂风和搞怪风，后者抽到了新花胡厄他们几个当年给某巧克力酱拍的广告和纪录片《南太平洋》的俩片段。签一抽出来全场爆笑，就连花爷自己都笑的不行，总攻自己也笑了，说我来试试吧。结果一个被评委边笑边评为“绝对不会想去买的可怕巧克力酱”，另一个被同样边笑边评为“感觉海里的鱼群随时会跃出海面跳劲舞”。不过话是这么说，打分还是蛮高的，毕竟确实配的很有趣也很符合要求嘛。

接下来就轮到克罗斯，克罗斯和穆勒对视一眼，穆勒说我一向手气好，要不我去给你抽？克罗斯说你去呗。穆勒真去了，结果抽出来莎剧腔+言情风配一个科教视频和一个烹饪节目片段。抽完他憋着笑就回来了，克罗斯瞥他一眼说也行吧反正前面刚配过莎剧，感觉还在。就走到了话筒前。然后他一边配，弹幕里一边没完没了地刷“配上莎剧腔瞬间感觉这产品高一档”“啊他的声音简直要把慕斯蛋糕都甜化了！”。最终评分也很不错。

两轮过后，双方的比分依然咬的很紧，决战的时刻终于到来。广告之后，第三轮回归电影配音，模式也返璞归真：自己选两个片段，片子不能是自己出演过的，并且选手本人必须负责80%以上台词，如单人台词不够则需分饰多角。克罗斯选了《敦刻尔克》和《希特勒回来了》，总攻选了《朝圣之路》和《模仿游戏》。克罗斯在穆勒的配合下，把搁浅的船舱里忧心忡忡又各怀心思的几个人配的非常到位，社媒上CP粉手舞足蹈的表示crossover已经准备就绪；而希特勒上电视直播时的那一段演讲也让粉丝们纷纷惊呼“元首本尊无误”。又是一轮广告后，总攻和花爷联手演绎了《朝圣之路》里四人组争论的一场戏，同样展现了几个人因为目标不同而立场和看法都不同导致各具特色的感情色彩，《模仿游戏》中总攻配的图灵的独白也展现他的天资和尖锐、痛苦和坦荡，现场观众听的抑郁不已，纷纷将才因为元首而掏出来擦汗的纸巾又摸出来擦泪。

三个比拼环节结束，节目毫不意外的进入了另一段更加令人眼花缭乱的广告时间。还包括了此前参赛选手的访谈、节目花絮剪辑等若干小视频。广告回来，现场大屏幕给到两个配音间，四位“终于配完了累死爹了”的仁兄正在轻松的喝水和聊天，看见摄像头过来很潇洒的招招手，穆勒附赠了一个wink。评分结果随即揭晓，主持人磨磨唧唧废了半天话之后终于宣布，克罗斯以53:47的总比分战胜总攻，获得第一季蒙面声王的冠军。

直播间里炸锅了，弹幕多到服务器开始出现卡顿，不少人甚至因此掉线。社媒上tag下也被刷出了bug，更新困难。看着屏幕上紧紧拥抱庆祝的克罗斯和穆勒，花爷心里稍微有点小失落，虽然自己早早被淘汰了，不过为了当助战嘉宾，和总攻一起努力准备了这么久，推了好几个通告，还专门去总攻家里对词，结果还是输了，多少还是不甘心。想想又想起之前总攻说等赢了决赛就告诉他对他小组赛时配音的真实评价，估计也是没戏了。这时候双方下场颁奖，场上又是录音笔又是闪光灯的，也只好拿出敬业精神努力微笑。

等直播结束、各种乱七八糟的采访活动也结束之后已经凌晨了，花爷正准备开车回家，手机突然响了，一看是总攻，发来一个定位，就在停车场的一个角落。花爷走过去看见总攻正靠在他的法拉利上抽烟，神情看不出高兴也看不出失望，就走过去也学他样子靠在车上，问他什么事。总攻说你不是一直想听我对你小组赛配的那段是什么评价吗。花爷一愣，说是啊。总攻冲他微微一笑，弹了下烟灰，说很抱歉你演过的片子我并没有都看过，所以在回答你之前，只好先问你一个问题，你还记得你的荧幕初恋吗？花爷说啊？？？总攻又冲他一笑，凑过去轻轻吐了一口烟，把烟草的味道沾染到了两人身上，说你还记得你的荧幕初吻给了谁吗？花爷老脸一红，点点头。总攻接着问那你还记得那个感觉吗？花爷低着头想了想，又点点头。总攻把烟头扔掉，伸手过去扣住花爷的手，花爷挣了一下没挣开，抬起头有点疑惑又有点期待的看着总攻。总攻接着说，那就是我听你配那一段时候的感觉。说完把车门拉开，直接把人推倒在了后座上。

END


End file.
